


Knack

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, dirty Sam/Dean drabble.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Knack

Dean never sucked cock before Sam put him on his knees. Not that they've ever discussed it outright—not that they've discussed _any_ of this, the want and tension that's come out of nowhere and left them aching for things the world will condemn them for taking.

They may be doing this, but they're sure as hell not talking about it.

And Sam can _tell_ Dean's never done this before, but his brother is a fast learner—smart and quick and so goddamn eager to please that Sam feels guilty just looking at him. ' _Like this?_ ' Dean's eyes ask, staring up and locked with his as Dean's lips spread obscenely around Sam's cock. He gags a couple of times, and can't swallow fast enough when Sam comes, and it's messy and hot and somehow just about the best blowjob Sam has ever had.

"Holy fuck," Sam whispers, shaking his head to clear the lingering stars away from his vision.

Dean's wide, self-satisfied grin is all the response he needs.


End file.
